A pneumatic actuator operates in response to an air pressure supplied.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a pneumatic actuator in which air supplied to a cylinder pushes a piston to move a piston rod forward, and a biasing force of a compressed spring pushes the piston to return the piston rod backward.